


Chie's Wish

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [10]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Drabble, F/F, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Sexism, Pining, They're just both idiots, Useless Lesbians, and don't understand their feelings, are more than platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Chie helps Yukiko with getting dressed.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie
Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Chie's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> lulu look! the victorian au!!

Chie smiled, fixing up Yukiko’s ball gown, and started fixing her hair. Long, luscious and black, Yukiko’s hair was seemingly every Lady’s dreams. It made her feel a little jealous, sure, but at the same time, it made her happy for her best friend. Very few people appreciated a smart woman such as Yukiko, so being this beautiful as she is, was sure to attract her a decent husband. Preferably, one meek enough to let her continue managing her family’s hotel. 

Well, Chie was going to check each and every one of them very thoroughly.

“Don’t you like the dress I picked for you, Chie?” Yukiko asks, taking her out of her musings.

“Well, I’m coming to the ball as your guard. I can’t come wearing a dress.”

Yukiko sighs, defeated. “Will you, at least, wear it for me?” she asks. “Later. When we’re alone, together.”

“How can I say no to you?” Chie replies with a smile. “I promise you. Later, tonight.”

-//-

Chie doesn’t regret giving that promise later. Because Yukiko’s smile at seeing her wearing that dress, that too flowy and too girly for her, was enough to make her smile as well.

They share a silent dance together and she feels like everything is complete and right.


End file.
